Pumpkins
by yellowshiningstars
Summary: A short attempt at a fluffy one shot between our favourite OTP! Taking prompts. May add more if you're interested. If you want to, feel free to leave a review! Halloween inspired.


**Hi there!**

**I've been stalking the Our Girl section for over a month now. I'm in LOVE with all of the stories I've read so far, you're all so talented. If you've seen a comment from me it'll either be on here or as an anon called Sarah - too lazy to log in half the time! Here's a quick Halloween one for you all. Since the show didn't say when Molly returned, I'm just going to say she arrived in mid September. However, that's probably medically impossible but just pretend ;) aha. Hope you enjoy, this is my first Our Girl fic of hopefully many. Please R&R!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Charles awoke with a silent groan as the alarm bellowed around the bedroom. Reluctantly, he smacked it with his arm quickly so as not to wake the occupant lying beside him. He rolled over and felt a smile being born on his face. He couldn't believe just how different his life was now, how happy the woman beside him made him feel. Planting a kiss to her forehead, he carried himself quietly out of the covers and headed to their en-suite.<p>

_Their_.

It still brought him the same amount of happiness to him that they'd moved in together as a toy shop would bring to Sam. When Molly had been away training medics, it was clear to him the impact she had on him. Sure, he'd been aware of it the moment she treated Smurf on this first mission - possibly even before then, but knowing she was in one place and he was another brought him pain. Pain worse than he felt in his recovering leg. So, the morning after she had arrived at his door with a cheeky grin, he asked her to move in with him. Wanting out of his parents again, they'd found a beautiful home in Bath that they'd both fell in love with. As Molly had put it, it was 'bloody perfect'. Its vintage charm was attractive to Charles while Molly appreciated the modern twist. They'd moved in two weeks ago, but still had many boxes of unpacking left. In fact, the three spare bedrooms were full of cardboard boxes.

Ten minutes later, Charles was sitting at the edge of the bed when he heard her hoarse morning voice whisper, "Where you going?".

"Going to the shops, love. You want anything?"

Molly shook her head sleepily and snuggled further into the quilt. Planting a kiss to her forehead again, Charles whispered, "Go back to sleep, I won't be long." Molly simply nodded and smiled softly when he tucked her in before making his way quietly downstairs. She fell asleep again before the front door even had a chance to close.

* * *

><p>"Dawes!" Captain James announced as he walked into the kitchen an hour later carrying shopping bags.<p>

"Morning." She mumbled sleepily as she ate her pancakes.

"I've got a surprise for you!" He said excitedly, reminding Molly of how happy he had been presenting the 'Core of Army Music' at the FOB.

"What?" She questioned, the surprise waking her up. When he just smiled, she put her fork down. "Go on, sir!"

"You should really start calling me Charles. But anyway, close your eyes." Molly rolled them instead, getting impatient, before doing as he said ... for once.

She could hear a bag rattling before she heard something being placed on the table. Feeling his hands covering her eyes, she sighed. "C'mon sir we ain't got all day."

Chuckling, he counted down to three before permitting her to open her eyes.

Slowly, she looked at what was sitting in front of her.

"A pumpkin?"

"Yes! Look! I got three. Two big ones and a little one for Sam for him to carve at some point. Think of the fun we'll have!" Charles said as he set the other two on the table. He was, as Molly would say, pissing himself with an excitement she failed to share.

"A bloody pumpkin?"

"You'll love it, Dawesy. Go on, get changed and we'll carve them!" He placed a kiss on her lips before walking out into the living room carrying two pumpkins, chuckling to himself at Molly's face.

* * *

><p>"... Must be 'avin a laff. You was gettin' me all excited comin' in all high n mighty wif a bloody pumpkin." Molly was muttering as she walked into the living room.<p>

"None of your own clothes, Mol?" Charles raised an eyebrow but she automatically knew he was joking from the mischievous glint in his eyes. Secretly, he loved seeing her in his shirts. And secretly, she loved wearing them. For him, it showed that he was hers ... No other mans. For her, she felt safe and for the first time in her life, she felt completely at home.

"Nah sir, just don't want that pumpkin shit on me clothes." She winked before sitting herself down beside him on the floor. In front of them were two pumpkins, each on a bit of newspaper to protect the floor.

"You ever carved a pumpkin before, Dawes?"

"Nah, I always wanted to like when I was younger and that, but me dad said that it would've caused a fight becuz it was too much money for one each and that Halloween was a load of bollocks anyway." She laughed but Charles could see a tiny hint of sadness in her eyes. She never spoke about her childhood much, just that she hardly ever went to school and had no GCSEs. He also knew she'd fell out with her dad when she joined the army and they'd made up but she never said what it was over. He made a mental note to get her to tell him sometime.

"Right then, let's get started." He smiled while he handed her a knife to cut the top of hers open. "Roll your sleeves up Mol, don't want my plaid shirt to be orange dip-dye." He winked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Wiping his brow, Charles sighed before lying back on the floor. "This is a lot of bloody effort."<p>

"What's wrong, bossman? Not as fit as you used to be?" She teased.

"We both know that isn't true." He remarked cheekily in response before they both laughed.

Sneaking a glance at Charles' design she exclaimed, "Yours is actually really good, boss. Mine's shit. Even Sam's will be better." She laughed as she compared his neat and traditional nearly finished pumpkin face to her hard-to-identify one.

At the moment Molly began to move the knife inside the pumpkin to continue to clear the inside, Charles sat up. However, Molly hadn't been very tactful in the angle and the knife had flicked up, forcing a lump on pumpkin to land on Charles' face.

Molly turned around to follow the path of the pumpkin and tried to stifle her giggle as she saw where it landed. "Sorry boss." She laughed.

"Kiss it better for me." He pouted as he felt where it had landed beneath his eye. Rolling her eyes, she leant over to kiss him, unaware that he was lifting a handful out of his pumpkin behind him. Just as their lips met, he dumped it on her hair. "HA!" He grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, you muppet!" She shouted with a glint of amusement in her eye before they engaged in a pumpkin seed throwing fight.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, both of their bodies were sore from laughing and felt disgusting with that they were covered in.<p>

"Enough! Enough!" Charles panted as he covered his face and leaned his back against the bottom of the sofa.

Molly crawled in-between his legs and sat on her knees facing him. "Truce?" She whispered, feeling his hot breath on her face and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looking straight into hers.

"Truce." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her. He felt her smile against his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I...need...a...shower..." She tried to say between kisses, with difficulty.

Running his hands through her hair, still with pumpkin on them, he grinned. "So do I." He whispered.

Slowly, she got up and took his hand. Together, they walked up the stairs to their bathroom before closing the door.

The pumpkins were quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that and that it wasn't too bad! Not entirely happy with it but I've wanted to write an OG fic for weeks now and I finally plucked up the courage to. I might do another Halloween themed one. I'm not too fussed on it in real life, but it was fun to write on it for them as a couple. I'm also taking prompts for a few one shots or stories :) I have a multi chapter idea in my head at the minute. Would you like to read it? <strong>

**Hope you all have a lovely day tomorrow, whether you celebrate or not. I won't be celebrating (not that I normally do!) because I've spent my half term in bed sick! :( At least I had tumblr and this forum to entertain me. If you want to, please leave a review. They make my day :) Thank you! xo**


End file.
